Christmas Wish
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash's thoughts as he gazes out of the window on Christmas Eve. Future Fic. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is a very unusual story for me. It's set at Christmas time and is a future fic. It has multiple shippings: PokeShipping, WishfulShipping, ReplacementShipping and LeafgreenShipping. Not usually a Gary x Leaf supporter but didn't really know who to pair him with :') I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah - and this is in Ash's Pov :)**

**Ages: **

**Ash: 25**

**Misty: 25**

**May: 24**

**Tracey: 26**

**Cilan: 27**

**Iris: 25**

**Delia: 43**

**Professor Oak: 75**

**Max: 20**

**Katie Ketchum: 7**

**Ben Ketchum: 7**

**Jessie Ketchum: 2**

**James Ketchum: 1**

**April Sketchit: 2**

**Sage, Basil and Willow Striaton (Cilan and Iris's Triplets): 3**

**Sam Oak: 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I would love to very much so :)**

* * *

It is a magical evening in Pallet Town. Of course it's magical; tonight is Christmas Eve. I walk over from the sofa to the windowsill and gaze up at the ink coloured sky that is dotted with millions of twinkling stars. As I look to the luminous moon, a song fills my head.

_Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire..._

I glance over to my beautiful wife, Misty who is toasting a marshmallow with my beautiful daughter, Jessie, on her lap. Surrounding my beautiful lady is many of my wonderful friend's. Cilan and Iris are there with their triplets across their laps, May and Tracey with their daughter, April, and finally Max is there too, cuddling my handsome son, Ben. My eyes go to the old gentleman in the corner. Samuel Oak had fallen asleep after soothing my baby boy, James, to sleep. I can hear my mother giggle from upstairs as she wraps the presents. I glance back out of the window as the song takes over my brain.

_Jack frost nipping at your nose..._

I look down at the windowsill outside and notice a layer of snow covered it. Icing on a cake is what it resembled.

_Yuletide carols, being sung by a choir..._

My ears prick up as I can hear the Carol singers that had recently knocked on our door. I give them a friendly wave as they grin back at me and mouth 'Merry Christmas.'

_And folks, dressed up like Eskimos._  
_Everybody knows, a turkey and some mistletoe,_  
_Helps to make the season bright._

I glance up at the ceiling above me that has been decorated with many sprigs of mistletoe.

_Tiny tots, with they're eyes all aglow,_  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight..._

My chocolate orbs notice that all of my children are now sat on the floor, their toys surrounding them. The twins run about the room, they're eyes glowing excitedly. My heart stops as I notice how much Katie looks like Misty. I gaze down at my baby on the floor. I smile at him and his eyes glow back, a kind of grass green color.

_They know that Santa's on his way._  
_He's loaded lots of toys and many goodies on his slay._

I look down at the multiple Christmas cards on display. Many of them are decorated with the jolly old gent with a wide white beard.

_And every mother's child, Is gonna spy._  
_To see if reindeer, really know how to fly._

I grin as I glance over to Pikachu who is now fast asleep on Katie's lap. The mouse is snoring heavily after my daughter traumatized him by dressing him up in a reindeer costume.

_And so, I'm offering this simple phrase._  
_To kids from one to ninety two._  
_Although it's been said, many times, many ways._  
_Merry Christmas, to you..._

The jolly sound of Gary, Leaf and their son Sam's laughter interrupts my thoughts. I look to my stunning wife who is laughing joyously. It certainly is going to be a very merry Christmas.

My eyes go to all the children of the house as the guitar sound instrumental fills my head. My heart clenches as I look at each and every smiling face belonging to my offspring. They are all so very beautiful; Ben looks the spitting image of me - chocolate eyes and raven hair. He has my personality too; dense but very good hearted. Katie is a mini misty - bright orange hair and big blue eyes. She wants to run the Cerulean Gym when she's older. Jessie is a little mix of us - she has Misty's orbs but my raven hair. She is also a bit dense but a slight diva too. James is our youngest baby and is very adorable. He has brown hair just like my mother and the most gorgeous meadow colored eyes. We think he got them from Mist's sister, Daisy. Little James is a very happy yet sensitive baby. I tear my eyes away from my beautiful babies as the song resumes in my head.

_Yeah, and so,_  
_I'm offering this simple phrase,_  
_To kids from one to ninety two._  
_Although it's been said, many times, many ways._  
_Merry Christmas,_  
_Merry Christmas, yeah yeah._  
_Merry Christmas, oh no..._

My eyes shoot open as I feel a warm body pressing against mine. I spin around to face my gorgeous wife.  
'Hi Ash.' she greeted, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
I press my lips to her soft cheek as a greeting.  
'Hey! Did you see that?' she squealed excitedly. 'It was a shooting star!'  
I just smile at her, not understanding where she was going.  
'You have to make a wish.' she nuzzled my ear lovingly.  
'Oh.' I blushed.  
Suddenly I realized something. I pulled my true love into a passionate kiss. When we pulled away, I spoke to her.  
'I don't need a wish, Mist.' I tell her, tucking a loose ginger lock behind her ear and nodding to our family. 'I already have everything I need.'  
With that, we locked lips firmly once again.

_Merry Christmas to you..._

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry if it's hideous - I just really wanted to try something new and I don't do hardly any future fics :) Thanks a lot for reading. I have many more ideas so expect more updates soon! Thanks again :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train my pokemon xD**


End file.
